


Pidge undercover

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: 19th century boarding school AU where Pidge dresses up like a boy to investigate the disappearing of her brother and teams up with a band of misfits at a boarding school out in the countryside. They have no idea what they are up to...





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Katie, but I go by the alias of Pidge. It’s been about a year that my brother Matt disappeared from his room at the Garrison Boarding School for Young Men one night. The school says that he ran off, but I know that this is not true. I know Matt and he has been writing me letters ever since he came to the Garrison. He did not run away. But he has been missing ever since. So, I disguised as a boy and snuck into the school myself to find out what actually happened.

I am sharing a room with two guys called Hunk and Lance. They are pretty alright. Hunk is a big friendly guy and Lance is a goofball. My first lead was my brother’s class mate Shiro, who disappeared the same night Matt did but mysteriously re-appeared a few weeks back with a convenient amnesia. When I revealed to him that I am Matt’s sibling he told me that he remembers being taken by some kind of dark cult and that Matt was with him when it happened. He was told not to talk about it, but we decided that we will team up and find out what happened. Unfortunately, Shiro is still recovering from whatever happened to him and has a hard time getting his thoughts together. However, he remembered that Matt told he that he only has a sister, so I guess I am not entirely undercover anymore.

Shiro is not the only one who knows. Hunk and Lance know too. Keeping that a secret while living together would have been hard anyway. And then there is also Shiro’s roommate Keith who also hangs out with us. They’ve known each other before school and are as close as brothers but I have not really figured out what’s up with them. That’s one of the things I still need to do. Keith is a loner and always seems to be in a bad mood. I think Shiro told me that he is an orphan. Keith has a pretty obvious crush on Lance, who is super oblivious and also only ever has eyes for Allura. Allura is one of the few girls around here and obviously not interested in Lance. She is some kind of European nobility and usually accompanied by her body guard Coran, a quirky elderly guy with a mustache. Before she came here Allura has been home schooled and therefore has a hard time fitting in. I think she just hangs out with us, because we are just as weird as her. Oh, and then there is Shay, one of the girls from the kitchen. Hunk has a passion for cooking and a thing for Shay. They are so cute together. I wish he would ask her out. And I wish Keith and Lance would figure out their situation as well. It gets annoying having them bicker all the time while we are trying to investigate Matt’s disappearing. Lance usually dares Keith to do some stupid stuff that gets us all into trouble, but occasionally they do work really well together. Having these weirdos around made things a lot better. It is almost like having four additional brothers (and a big sister I guess).

This school has so many secrets, hidden passages and rooms, a labyrinth of cellars underneath the facilities, not to mention the hunting grounds and the forest. But no matter what it takes, I will find Matt and bring him home.


	2. The first Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's first day at the Garrison Academy for young men goes different than expected.

Today is the first day of school at the Garrison academy for young men. I am one of the new students this year, enrolled under the name of Pidge Gunderson, but my actual name is Katie Holt. I am here using a false identity to investigate the disappearing of my brother Matt. Matt went to Garrison academy last year and disappeared only a few weeks later. The school says that he ran away, but I know that this is not true. I know Matt. We exchanged secret messages via post while he was here and I know that something bad happened to him. So, I took on the identity of Pidge Gunderson, a young man from a wealthy family and joined the boarding school for the new year. I am writing this diary in case I share the same faith as my brother. Maybe it will help the person who reads it to reconstruct my steps and find me. Maybe it will just explain my disappearing and the person who finds it at least sends word to my poor mother. However, I am not going to give up. I have set my mind of finding Matt and if this means to pose as a boy for a year or longer.

We were assigned rooms today. I am sharing one with two guys called Hunk and Lance. Hunk is a big and friendly guy. From what I have noticed so far is great with Physics and Chemistry, which I think is pretty cool (Not that I’d tell him that. I did not come here to make friends. I came here to safe Matt!). Lance, the other one is a good ball. He is the self-appointed ladies-man of the school (Not that there are any girls around here really, there might be some in the villages nearby. And hell, I am not going to tell these boys that I am a girl!). They are pretty alright I guess.

My father is a scientist who conducts research on paranormal phenomena. He went missing around the same time as Matt. His colleagues speculate that there might have been an accident with some of his experiments. But I know better. I know that at the time Matt disappeared our father was visiting the area. Matt send me an encrypted message that said dad contacted him. However, nobody payed attention to this detail when the detective investigating my father’s case visited our home. I hate that my environment only judges me based on my chromosomes (which are molecules with a part of all our genetic material as recently confirmed by research of Boveri and Stutton), but I am digressing.

Today was a peculiar day. It was, as already mentioned, the first day of classes and not much happened. We have to work in groups with our roommates and I have to admit that the three of us made kind of a mess in Chemistry and showed a lack of communication in our group task in history. Lance suggested that we should hang out after class to get to know each other better, but I really do not have time for this.

I went to the library with the messages Matt send me, looking through them once more. I also brought my Ouija board and questioned it. First nothing interesting happened, but suddenly things became crazy. The board was announcing the arrival of something on this very evening and it was spelling the same word over and over again: Voltron. I tried to look it up in the encyclopedia but I didn’t find anything. I was totally emerged in my readings when somebody approached me and scared me half to death. Hunk and Lance, of course. It seems I can’t really get rid of them around here. They asked me what I was doing and I told them that I am looking for hints concerning the missing students and that what the school told them was nonsense. They were about to laugh at me, when a bright light appeared in the sky, right in front of the crown glass windows of the library. I knew that this had to be connected to the messages the board was sending me. We opened the window to get a better look at the comet (or whatever it was) outside when we saw that somebody was leaving the school building, despite the curfew that asked all students to stay inside the castle. Lance recognized this person as a student from his fencing course named Keith. He was walking up the stairs behind the main building that lead to a cave in the forest. We decided to get our jackets to follow him.

When we arrived at the cave a bit later we found Keith, but he was not alone. He was in company of a young man whom I recognized as Shiro. The other boy who disappeared the same night my brother did. Shiro was unconscious and Keith had a hard time to hold him up. Lance confronted Keith about what they were doing here. It seems that everybody thought that Keith had dropped out, due to discipline issues, so Lance was quite surprised to see him. Keith explained to us that he had been allowed to return to the school. Ever since he came back he had started having weird visions, of which one lead him to this cave where he found Shiro. Lance and Keith carried Shiro and Hunk and I followed. Keith mentioned that when he had found Shiro he had been wake and had warned him, that he would be followed by a group of dangerous people. When Keith had tried to ask who those people were, Shiro had lost conscious. We hurried to get back to the castle.

When we got outside of the cave and down the stairs it had started snowing badly and eyesight was limited to a few meters. We must have been strayed from the path because instead of the backdoor we found an entrance to one of the castles towers. However, since the weather was really bad and Shiro was in a bad shape we knocked at the door. To all our big surprise a girl opened the door. She was tall with dark skin and bright hair and wearing a bright blue dress. She looked just as surprised to see us as we were to see her, but she asked us in anyways. It turns out that her name is Allura, she is some kind of minor nobility from some small Middle Eastern kingdom and her father used to be a Professor at this school. That’s why she is allowed to live here and though she does not join classes she is taking private lectures with the teachers. Her private tutor and bodyguard Coran is keeping her company. He is a funny older guy with a mustache who told us he once used to be a high-class assassin in their home country. They were really friendly to us, regardless of disturbing them at this ungodly hour and under the given circumstances. Allura brought some medicine for Shiro and we settled in her parlor where Coran served us warm tee.

Allura explained to us that weird things were going on at the school since her father had died. Students were disappearing and people from the villages too. A dark cult called “The Galra” tried to claim the school and the area around it. They were ruthless and violent and her father had tried to fight them while he was still alive. Since he had passed away about a year ago things had gotten worse around here. She further explained that her father had been a great alchemist who had written five tomes with spells to fight this cult. In the hands of five powerful mages those spell books enabled their carriers to summon a powerful warrior named Voltron. I told Allura that this word had come up when I was using my Ouija board today and she said that some higher purpose must have brought us here, since there were five of us and there were five books who needed a carrier. We were all really confused, except for Keith who suddenly took a big tome bound in blue leather from under his coat. He told us that he had found this book in the catacombs of the school after having a vision a few nights ago, but that he was not able to use any of the spells written in it. Lance (who is always trying to pick a fight with Keith) took the book from him and started reading a spell. He summoned a ghost that looked like a giant blue cat, which is quite remarkable, because Lance isn’t really the brightest student of Garrison. Allura explained that each of the books matches one of the carriers. Lance was supposed to have the blue book, I was supposed to have the green book, Hunk the yellow one, Keith the red and Shiro a black one. She told us that the she had the black book here with her in her tower mansion, but that her father had hidden the other books to protect them from the cult. Unfortunately, the red book had been found by the cultists, so that we would have to retrieve it from them once all other books were assembled. She gave us the directions and send Shiro and me as well as Hunk and Lance to find our books the next day.

I have no idea where this is going to go, but I figure that tomorrow after class Shiro and I will go and try to find my book. That’s a lucky situation actually, since I wanted to ask him if he remembered anything from the night he disappeared that might help me to find Matt. ButI really have to go to bed now.


End file.
